after the dust settles
by piker84
Summary: My attempt of writing a third season, all reviews welcome good or bad.
1. default

this picks up from Freak nation, please give it a go, i have only just started watching Dark Angel, from borrowed dvds. Flames are welome as long as you can tip me on how i can improve the story, hope you enjoy

DISCLAIMER- i do not own Dark Angel (only the characters i have made up for this story)

* * *

"As dawn breaks on this, the third day of the siege at Terminal City the situation is tense but unchanged, while several hundred of transgenics remain barricaded inside the restricted area, police and National guards stand an uneasy watch on the perimeter, each side seemingly waiting to see what the other will do next" A news reporter announced Police cars and trucks could be seen behind her watching the city,

As the sun was beginning to rise over the broken city, a flag of black red and white with a large bird in the middle was raised on a high pole to tower over the group of transgenics and there human friends that stood watching proudly, as the flag waved in the wind,

"Now look what you have done," a man wearing a white glove, tightened his grip on the hand of the woman standing next to him, she stared at the flag thinking about the events that had brought her and the people that stood by her here, bar three of the people there, just like her they came from a lab, genetically made to be the perfect soldier, traces of different animals could be found in there DNA depending on what they where created for.

The sun was high in the sky now as people gathered around behind the police cars, waiting, yelling and holding anti-transgenic signs, police battled to keep the people back, Max stood atop of a building looking down on the crowd

"And they say where monsters," She spoke to Alec, another transgenic, an X5 like her, they walked back in to the building together, a group sat around the TV, another lot where training, and others where seen just laying back, "where going to need to place more people on watch," Max spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, they all saw her as there leader, she was the one that freed them from Manticore, and she was the one that took all of them under her wing, protecting them, "you, you, you, and you," she pointed at random transgenics, "grab a weapon, follow mole he'll show you where to stand post,"

"you know Max, you starting to sound more and more like a manticore leader," Alec laughed, Max spun round bringing her leg out, she swiped it under Alec and he fell to the floor with a crash, Max leaned over him, one hand grabbed a heap of his shirt

"Don't even joke about it," she growled

"Ok sorry," he held his hands up in defense, Alec got to his feet brushing down his shirt

"O.C," Max called out

"Yeah, what up boo," came the reply,

"We need more gas for the generator, can you and sketchy handle that,"

"Yeah no problem, don't worry sketchy and Original Cindy got your back" she called out to a tall lanky guy standing in the corner talking to a X5 holding a 3 day old baby in her arms, he immediately followed her over to a van getting behind the wheel

"Logan," Max called out again, There was some much that had to be done, and now because of the proceedings happening out side the fence it was going to be even harder to gather everything that they needed, and with more and more transgenic arriving by the hour, what they had wasn't going to last to long, "where's Logan," She called out again,

"He said he was going to pick up his computer stuff," a white skinned transgenic answered,

"Hey Max check this out," Max followed the voice towards the TV

"…remember these transgenics are extremely dangerous, if you see one do not attempt to approach it, do not attempt to enter Terminal City…" Ames white's face filled the TV

"I should have finished him," Joshua growled, his dog face scowling

"No, we need to show these people that we are not the enemy," Max replied glaring at every transgenic around her

"It's been playing over and over for the last half hour," Luke informed her, static came across the TV then two eyes filled the screen,

"Do not attempt to adjust your set, this a streaming freedom bulletin, it can not be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this country, Dangerous you say Mr. White, how dangerous can they be when you yourself has fought these people and lived to tell about it," the screen changed again to a man being interviewed, "monsters, no not anymore that you or I" the screen showed the eyes again "Before the pulse hit an increasing amount of people where turning to IVF, in the hope of having children these Transgenics are no different than those children except that they where designed to be faster, stronger, to fight for this country to protect you, and you call them dangerous. This has been a streaming freedom bulletin peace out" the screen changed back to the looped video of Ames White

"He's wasting his breath," Mole said from behind Max, she turned to face him, he resembled a lizard, a cigar hang from his mouth, a shotgun sat comfortably on his shoulder, even though Max knew that it was empty, "the ordinaries are never going to warm up to us"

"He doesn't care" Max said as she walked across the room, to Gem the transgenic holding the baby, as she spoke too other heavily pregnant girls. Which was what they are, Max thought some of them only being about 16 years old, On the mission that had caused her recapture she had blown up the embryo lab, which meant in order to create more soldiers Manticore set a breeding system, where Trangenitics where paired up, Alec had been hers, she remembered there first encounter, Alec had come into her cell to complete his Assignment, only to have Max Kick him into the door. When she reached her destination the girls where all cooing over the baby, it seemed strange for these genetically empowered solders to do, but max smiled she was glad that they where living as normal lives as where possible given the circumstances,

"Have you named her yet," one off them asked

"Jewel," Gem replied as the baby was passed onto the next girl,

"I'm going to set up a team to start clearing out the apartments, we should have proper homes for you all soon," they could all stay in the abandoned car park, if the people out side these gates where going to push them in here then they where going to live here as seemingly comfortable as possible, the baby was then passed to her, she held it her arms, and felt a strange longing to hold her own baby in her arms, uncomfortable with the feeling she quickly handed it to the next girl waiting.

"Sir, what action do we take," a man dressed in a black suit addressed Ames White, he had just finished watching Eyes Only's announcement, he wanted to hunt down the man and kill him, they had come close finally tracing the hack but when they had arrived at the address the apartment was empty, they had destroyed everything they could find. But now he was back on line,

"I want another team put on tracing this Eye's only, I want to get rid of him, he's not helping with his transgenics are friendly campaign,"

"Yes, sir," he waved two fingers at one of the other suited men, dismissing him, "and what about the Transgenics sir,"

"The police are helping there, we just have to keep fueling them to go in and destroy them," he shuffled though some papers, "do we still have that mutant we captured the other day,"

"Yes, Sir, we had to tranquilize it, she broke out of her holding cell and killed three more officers yesterday,"

"Good, I want you to release her, and send a team to follow her, tape what she does; we'll show these people how dangerous they can be,"

"Yes, Sir," the man left the room, Ames picked up a photo of Max, She was the only one he was really after, he wanted her dead more than anything else, she could really spoil his plans

It only took three hours for the TV to fill with images of the released transgenic killing people,

"Hey caught your hack," Max smiled at Logan

"Just trying to help,"

"Max, you gotta come see this," Alex ran up to Max, slightly out of breath, She followed him back to the TV, replays of the killings where playing in slow motion,

"It's White, he's trying to scare people even more, come on we gotta go get her,"

"Wait a minute," Lagans gloved hand grabbed Max's arm, she pushed him away forgetting that it couldn't harm him "it could be a trap"

"Everything white does is a trap, we have to stop her, it's only doing us damage," Max gave a nod of her head, an Alec, Mole, and Joshua followed her to the two motorbikes that sat in the far end of the car park,

"Can you track her somehow," Max asked Logan who walked beside her, struggling to keep up

"I'm not set up yet, but the footage looked like sector 3,"

"Well that's where were heading then," She got on one of the bikes Joshua behind her, Alec got on the second one as Mole pulled up beside them in a van, "move out," she ordered and they all took off, in the first week that hey had lived in the isolated City they had managed to find a back entrance, the headed towards it then doubled back coming out on to the street behind the cop cars and protesters, the stopped briefly to scoff at the scene then continued towards sector 3 unnoticed.

The transgenic was an example of to much Dog DNA, she was looked like Joshua, except her long hair was blonde, and more feminine looking, she ran fast, the men with the video cameras had trouble keeping up with her in the car, the transgenic spotted a homeless person sleeping off a hangover and ran towards him, just as she was about to attack, a motorbike sped up the girl driving stuck her leg out as drove by knocking her back, the transgenic stood up and growled, Max stopped the bike and got off, she faced the dog-girl, fist held up ready to fight

"Let me little fella," Joshua walked in front of her, Max lowered her fist, but her stance told you she was still ready if it attacked, the transgenic was still growling as Joshua walked slowly towards her "it's ok, we help." Joshua flinched back as she swung at him

"White must hurt her bad," he continued to slowly inch towards her, making small noises, the female version of the two looked to relax as she started to whimper, Joshua placed a hand on her shoulder, and led her towards the van, Sirens could be herd in the distance getting louder,

"We better jet," Max got back on her bike, "Mole you take em back, me and Alec will distract the cops," the van was gone before the police cars showed up, they stopped in front of the bikes a couple of officers got out and drew there guns pointing them at Max and Alec, from behind the safety of there doors,

"Ready," Max said

"I'm always ready" Alec replied, and they took off in the opposite direction the van did

"FREEZE" the offices yelled out before getting back into there cars and chasing after them.

"Sir, X5-452 and other transgenics got the prisoner, sir" a nervous looking suit said

"Did you try to stop them," Ames asked

"No sir, that wasn't our orders sir,"

"That wasn't your orders," Arms repeated sardonically "get out," the man willingly obeyed, Ames picked up a chair and threw it at the wall, the chair bent on impact and pieces of the wall fell to the floor, a mobile phone rang, White put it to his ear

"…I understand, but I'm afraid that the people working for are not to bright…_ Fe'nos tol_" He hung up the phone and placed back in his pocket, amazed at how the priestess of the conclave seemed to find out so much so quickly.

Max watched the people around her, the City was beginning to fill with Transgenics quickly, it would still be days maybe even weeks before everyone could be settled into apartments of there own, She smiled over at Joshua and the latest newcomer, it didn't take her long to settled down once they returned to Terminal city and she was surrounded by others like her, she was shorted than Joshua, but still managed to look down on most of those around her, they seemed to getting along rather well, Max was glad that Joshua now had someone after what he had to go though with Annie and Isaac,

"They make a cute couple" Alec said sitting down next to Max, Observing the same thing she did,

"It's nice that he's got someone he can be with," She said looking over at Logan who was setting up his computer things near the TV, Alec looked at her, he was starting to feel like an older brother to her,

"Everything will turn out, just wait and see," He said trying to comfort her

A man walked in both his arms held by to X6's "we found him out side, he's an ordinary" everyone that was in the area stooped what they where doing us Max, Alec and Logan walked over to the man

"Who are you and what do you want," Max said putting on her best Tough girl voice

"I've been watching the news I want to help," Joshua come up and stood behind Max

"Father?" he said

* * *

please dont be too mean 


	2. Sandeman

thanks for the replies, this story is harder to write than what i thought it would be, hope you like this chapter

* * *

Every one stared at Joshua to the man then back to Joshua,

"Father" He repeated, Max then noticed the necklace around his neck, it was identical to Joshua's

"Is it true" Max said to the man "are you Sandeman"

"I am" he replied

"well in that case thanks for the message you left, on me, Although it would have been easier to understand in English" She turned around and walked away from the group, Logan followed her "I want you to check anything you can to make sure he is who he says he is" Logan nodded his reply then went over to his computer, Max turned back to the man, More transgenics had gathered around this new person, who was suppose to the one who created them all. She joined the group again

"So you must be 452," the man said to her, "Max"

"So I must be," she nodded to the X6's who still had a hold of him, they dropped his arms but still stood by his side, "keep an eye on him," she said to Alec as she pulled Joshua away from the group "Joshua are sure this is Sandeman"

"Yes, father sure," he sniffed the air, and then pointed to his dogged nose "smell"

"Alright big fella," Max sighed patting him on the shoulder; Joshua seemed to know the most about him than anyone in the group

"Alright little fella," he smiled at her, excitement showing on his face.

"I ran his picture threw the net and came up with a match," Logan spoke Max stood over his shoulder looking at the computer screen, "A James Sandeman, he disappeared from all records in 2011, it looks like he checks out" Max tried to hide the excitement she felt, this man could be there cure to the virus, but with excitement came other emotions, fear, concern and confusion,

"But why has he only just shown up after all theses years, why now," Max straightened up, and sat on the chair next to Logan's, He turned to face her, his hands where gloveless so he couldn't reach out and touch her,

"We'll why don't you ask him," Logan removed his glasses from his face and cleaned them with his shirt, Max bit her lower lip, her brows knotted she had been waiting a long time for the answers to the questions she had been carrying most of her life, she should just go over to him and demand he tell her everything, but something was holding her back,

"Sir we just received these images, from a hover drone positioned just outside of Terminal city" Otto handed the A4 size photos to White "He got in" the photos where of Sandeman and the X6's

"Excellent," White replied "send a unit down to stand watch let me know when he comes out again,"

"Sir who is this man," Otto asked

"lets just leave it as someone who will help us bring these transgenics down," Otto left again confusion writing clearly on his face, he was starting to doubt his boss, he had become to secretive, bringing in people from other agencies, not filling him in on details, Ames phone rang again, he answered it "…he made it in, now we just have to wait until holds up his end of the deal… I can't see it being too much off a problem…"he said rolling a small ball of metal between his fingers "…_Fe'nos tol_" slipping the phone back into his jacket pocket, he walked out of the small office

"So you managed to create all these supper humans but you couldn't figure out a better way to send me a message,"

"I wanted to make sure that it didn't fall into the wrong hands,"

"Well I'd say that your psychotic son and his familiars are the wrong hands"

"I was still apart of the conclave when I created you, it was the only symbols I could think of to use at that time, I had no idea that they would make trouble" he told her "How much do you know about the markings?"

"Just that some thing bad is gonna go down and you seem to think that I'm the one that's gonna kick ass, right"

"yeah, something like that," He said a small smile playing on his lips, he looked around at all his creations, Glad that when the time had come they had all stuck together, Just like he had hoped that they would.

It was dark inside and out of there dwellings, most of the transgenics sprawled out on old torn mattresses or any other soft padding they could find and a few slept on the hard dirty floor, not showing any signs of discomfort, Max sat watching, trying to detect any sign of unwanted movement, She was about to get up and walk to the other side of the building when she spied Sandeman creeping out, her Feline DNA kicked in and she curiosity followed him, He walked out of terminal City sticking to the shadows until he had passed the cop cars that held sleeping officers, Max followed him about three blocks, then keeping out of view watching as he came face to face with a man that she had come to know very well, Even though they where standing meters away from her she could still see and hear everything

"Well Dad, what can you tell me," Ames said to older man

"They have deciphered the message, well most of it, they don't know exactly what it means but they have a fair idea" Ames put his arm around his father,

"I knew you would eventually come back to our side, keep this up and we may be able to set you loose," The older man kept his eyes on the floor, Ames dropped his arm to his side and walked back to his car, "same time tomorrow, see if you cant come up with some more information" Sandeman watched as the car drove out of sight, then turned and started to walk back to Terminal City, As he walked past Max, she grabbed him around the throat and pinned him to the wall

"Care to explain" She hissed at him

"I can't" the man replied, Fear sounded in his voice Max punched him with her free hand, her knuckles cracked as they hit his cheek

"You sure about that,"

"Max, please,"

"Only my friends call me that," she snapped back

"Please believe me, I don't mean any harm,"

"Oh, please, that's why you're working with the man who wants to see us all dead"

"I had no choice, Max" she hit him again

"I told you not to call me that," She grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "well we'll just have to see about that," the sun was beginning to rise and soon police officers and people will be filling the streets, she practically dragged him back to Terminal city.

She threw him to the floor, most of the transgenics where awake those who weren't must have sensed to the tension in the air as they opened there eyes and raised to there feet, Joshua came running over

"Max why you hurting Father," He asked her, a hand on the trembling mans shoulder

"Father here is working with White," A chorus of growls and guns clicking echoed though out the building,

"I can explain," he said genuine panic in his voice

"Well you better do it quickly,"

"Ames and the other members of Conclave have had me locked up in that asylum of there's," He began nervously looking around at the guns pointed at him "they made me come here out find out how much you knew about the tattoo's, find away in, so they could attack," Logan was standing behind Sandeman, he motioned for Max to stand beside him, Sandeman paused and watched her walk around the group to stand be hind him,

"Keep talking" Max snapped, and he turned back and continued to tell the others about his deal with White

"Look at the back of his neck," she could see a small piece of metal just inside the tiny hole, she had seen the same thing on Alec when White had sent him to kill Transgenics,

"Ok that's enough," Max cut off Sandeman, "someone tie him up," one of the X6's that had escorted him in tied him up to a chair, Max grabbed a chair placed it in front of it, she flung one leg over it and sat down facing him, her hands resting on the back of it "you have a lot of questions to answer and you better do it quickly, how long do you have until the microexplosive goes off,"

"How did you know about them," He asked shocked

"I ask the questions first, now answer,"

"Ah, I have 52 hours to find out all that I can"

"Luke," Max called out the bald white transgenic, who was always wearing a headset, "See if you can find someone who was trained in Tech weaponry,"

"Sure thing Max" He hurried off to fulfill the request

"Now where gonna try and get that thing out of you, but you have to help us, and if you double cross me, I swear creator or not I will kill you," Max told him, Sandeman nodded at her fully understanding, he created her he knew what she was capable of.

"Ma…452" Sandeman's voice was small, "So can you untie me now?" he asked

"I'll think about it," She stood up and walked off, "Alec, I need you to run an errand," After the showdown at Jam Pony, it had been difficult for max to go out of Terminal City, having to rely on Logan, Alec or Original Cindy.

"Yeah Maxie," She glared at him, but didn't hit him, truth was she was warming up to the name

"Whites up to something big, maybe even an attack, Where going to need more ammo,"

"And I need more cigars" Mole said to them as he walked past,

"Logan says that Eyes Only has been looking into a Arms Dealer, working in sector 5, I want you and a couple of the other X5's to go and pay him a little visit,"

"Do you want a receipt," he smiled at her then went and arranged a team, no matter how much they wanted to leave manticore behind them, Because of white, the have been force to remember what they where taught. They where back to taking and giving orders, a mutual unwritten understanding of who outranked who, and using there skills to get what they need.

* * *

i know the chapters are short but hopefully as i get more of a grip on the story i can write longer chapters 


	3. something like that

hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews so far,

* * *

Sandeman face was moist with sweat as he sat on the chair, waiting for the small explosive in the back of his neck to be removed, Luke had found a transgenic by the name of Tec, to remove the piece of metal that held his life,

"nearly there," Tec said, concentrating on inserting the small tongs like instrument in to the hole, She smiled in triumph as she pulled it out and reveling a ball no bigger than a pin head, Sandeman sighed, relieved that he got to keep his life, but a look at Max's face told him he may not be out of that danger yet, he had betrayed them in a way, Doing what his son wanted all because he was afraid to die, a natural human instinct, he had to find away to regain their trust.

Tec lowered the tongs carefully placing the ball into a small jar that sat on the makeshift table beside her

"Good work Soldier," Sandeman said rubbing the back of his neck

"The names Tec," she replied, she faced Max awaiting her next order, old habits died hard

"Thank you, you can go now,"

"Yes ma'am" Tec saluted

"Max" She corrected her, Tec went back to the small group of other transgenics who had been trained in the same way she had, they where finding whatever they could around the city to make into weapons that they could use,

"When you go to meet White tonight, I want you to act as if nothing is out of the ordinary, you got that," she spoke to her creator, "I will follow you again, to make sure neither one of you do any thing stupid,"

"Hey, boo," Original Cindy, walked up to them, Max waved a quick hello then turned to the X6 that still stood guard over Sandeman,

"You can untie him, but keep an eye on him, if he tries anything, tie him back up," She walked away, Original Cindy at her side

"We got the gas that you needed," Sketchy lugging two big containers finally met up with them, he was puffing and out of breath, Max took the containers off of him handling them with ease, she passed them to two transgenics as they walked past them

"Here, fill the generator," They nodded to her, and then set of towards the job

"Has anyone seen Alec," She called out

"Whoa girl, you have got to relax," O.C put her hand on her best friends arm, "sit down, relax, kick it with Original Cindy for awhile, we don't need my girl going and burning herself all out like" Max smiled, she still felt the huge responsibility to her 'family', she had been out of manticore for the last 10 years, she had been the one that had set them free into this world.

Ames white stood down by the waters edge, the waves crashing on the shore, the collar of his coat turned up to block as much wind as he could from hitting his face, an elderly woman walked up to him,

"Well as it seems your outside muscle, wasn't that helpful after all," this was the first time since that day, he had been able to talk to the priestess face to face, the phone calls between the two had been too short and abrupt, to discuss other matters than getting someone on the inside to capture their biggest threat, 452. They had finally decided to send in the man that had started it all, figuring that out of all the people they could send in, he would be the most likely to gain there trust, depending, of course, that they didn't figure it out, but if things didn't go according to plan, he knew he could count CJ, after learning his lesson from last time he double crossed him, he would be sure to help them.

"They have had there punishment, but don't forget you failed as well," She replied, Ames winced, he remembered how close he had come to having his back snapped by the dog-man, he still had slight traces of cuts and bruises from where he had been thrown though the walls, "the only reason you where exempted from punishment was because you where able to redeem yourself using your father"

"with all due respect, but I did tell you that it was pointless bringing them in, not only that but more and more of them arriving since that day, plus there is still an inquisition going on, as to who they were why I had involved them," Ames looked out to the water, feeling uncomfortable with looking at the woman for too long, "I still could lose my job,"

"Your job there is not an important matter any more," she replied, she never seemed to speak with any emotion in her voice, "it served us well, while we exposed the transgenics, but now that there out in the open, all we need to do now is capture and destroy this girl…"

"452" Ames told her, "it's proving harder than what we thought it would, my father is in there with them now, he should have found out everything he can by now, when I meet with him again tonight I'll find out what he knows, then have him re-detained"

"Once you find out, there is no reason we need him anymore, Fe'nos tol," she said as coldly as she had everything else, she turned and walked off in the direction she came, Ames watched her get into the dark blue car, and drive off, he knew what she meant, but he wondered if he could kill his father.

In some of the higher class apartments though out terminal city, the group of transgenics that had been assigned to clearing them out, had found a lot of useful items, one of them being a pool table, Alec and Sketchy, versed Max and O.C in a game of doubles, the girls laughing after each ball they had sunk,

"Oh, come on, Sketch" Alec called out in frustration, as he missed yet another shot,

"I told you bikes are more my sport," Sketchy replied dejectedly, Max laughed again, giving O.C a high five as she sunk the black ball winning the game,

"What can we say, Girls kick ass…" Original Cindy said

"Say so on the t-shirt" Max added, She was enjoying this short time where the only thing she had to worry about was getting the right balls in the pocket, this time was short lived as one of the transgenics, Meg, summoned her,

"There's someone calling you at the gates," she handed her pool cue to Alec, as she walked towards the entrance to terminal city

"Is it white," She asked Meg

"No, Ma_m_…ax" She replied, Max walked until she could see the gates with out being seen, it was the officer, Clemente, the one that had followed them in to the city that day that had started all this,

"What do you want," She called out to him

"Just wanna talk," he called back

"Come forward," she yelled, she didn't trust that it wasn't a trap, that once she revealed herself that they wouldn't open fire on her, "keep your hands in the air" He did as he was told, he keep his hand raised until he got to Max, "where's your weapon,"

"Left side," he told her, Max pushed back his jacket to reveal his handgun; she removed the gun, ejected the clip, and then returned the gun to its holster.

"Your game coming here, what did you do draw straws,"

"I volunteered," He told her putting his arms down "how can you be sure that's not my only weapon," Max nodded upwards towards Joshua and Mole, both of them stood above them with shotguns in there hands, Clemente nodded an understanding "The men out there are getting tired they want to go home,"

"I'm not stopping them,"

"Well they want to be sure that if there leave their post your not…"

"What, gonna break into there houses and steal there daughters," she cut him off her voice filled with sarcasm,

"Yeah, something like that," Clemente smiled

"Look, we can easily get in and out of the city, and no-one gone missing yet have they," Max told him, she could sense that she could trust him, he didn't put up a fight when they last met, and had seemed to understand there needs,

"Not that I am aware off, but the crime rate has gone up since most of our officers are here,"

"Where not forcing them to stay there, whether people like it or not, where here, all we want to do is live our lives, we didn't ask for all this,"

"Alright," he said, Max handed the clip back to him then he turned and walked back towards the police cars "ok people move it out," he yelled to them, the cars started back out

"What's going on here," Clemente was just about to get in his car, when the voice stopped him

"Ah, special agent in charge White," He smirked "good to see you again"

"Where are these men going," White asked

"Home,"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous these things are?"

"So far they have showed no hostility, and I have to protect the rest of the city I can't have my men here, 24/7" Clemente got into his car, "if you have any problems with have a talk to you friends in high places," He said closing the door then driving off

Ames White groaned in frustration, he hadn't been able to capture any more transgenics now that terminal city was know as a safe place for them, 452 had been careful not to expose herself, the Conclave couldn't go ahead with there plans until they knew she was no longer a threat, things where not going to plan, while he was on probation on work he couldn't get the authority that he needed to send men into terminal city or keep watch on the place.

High above Ames White a shot gun was pointed at him, and he no idea,

"Don't do it josh," Alec said coming to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, Joshua replied with a growl, "Max is right, you kill him now, and the only thing people are gonna a remember is a transgenic killing a human, he'll get what's coming to him," Joshua lowered the weapon, Alec took it from him, "here I'll take over you go see your lady friend," Joshua gave a friendly snarl then walked back inside the building.

"Hey little fella" Joshua walked into Max, "they going," He pointed to the cars, the last one's taillights disappearing,

"Yeah, now we just have to wait to see what happens," Max said she was watching White, walk back and forth in front of the gates he looked angry,

"Don't worry, he'll gets what's coming to him"

"I know," Max smiled on him, "Come on lets go see how the apartments are going," the walked off arm in arm,

Half of one of the buildings had already been cleared out, and a few transgenics had already set up, Gem and Jewel included,

"Hey how's she going," Max said walking in,

"Good," she replied handing the baby to Joshua, He took her in his arms and held her awkwardly, "she is very well behaved," Jewel started cooing at Josh, who held a proud smile on his face,

"Is there anything that you need," Max asked her,

"Not at the moment," she replied, smiling at her daughter, as she pulled on Joshua's hair,

"Alright," Max smiled again, feeling that same emotion she got when she had held Jewel, "Josh, you coming,"

"nah, I'm gonna stay here," He said he was too scared to wrestle the baby for his hair so he kept both arms wrapped around the baby, giving a small wince at every tug, not surprisingly she was quiet strong for a one week old,

"Ok" Max gave a small laugh and left,

"Max," Luke came running towards her,

"Duty calls again," She said to herself as she met up with him, "what's up,"

"Logan said he needs to talk to you,"

"About what," She asked panic in her voice

"He didn't say just said that he needed to see you right away," Max rushed off, leaving luck behind, she found Logan sitting at his computer,

"Logan," she said, stooping beside him

"I just received this," Max looked at the screen it was just a mumble of letters and numbers to her,

"What is it?"

"It's the DNA sequencing for the virus," He told her looking in to her brown eyes, "I cant read it, but that lab Tec that you hired to work it out before but only contained for a few hours, just sent it to me, he did some more work on your blood and came up with some more information,"

"What virus," Sandeman asked,

"The virus that manticore cooked up, to kill Logan," Max told him,

"Gee you must have really pissed them off," he replied

"Yeah, something like that," Logan replied, he wasn't sure if the could still trust the man

Sandeman stared at the screen, his brows knotted in concentration, "I know how to get rid of that"

* * *

please review yada yada yada

* * *


	4. damn it logan

i have been so busy latly but i still dont want to leave people waiting to long i hope you enjoyed, if you think i should go back and do it again let me know

* * *

Logan and Max started at each other hope written on there faces they looked at Sandeman,

"Are you sure" Logan didn't want to get his hopes up, he didn't want max giving up hers either

"Sure, is fairly simple," he grinned, they both shot him a disbelieved look "if you know what your looking at" he added giving a small chuckle, he pointed the picture on the screen and tried the best he could to explain what was there,

"What do you need," Max asked swallowing the excitement that crept up in her voice,

"Well hopefully most of it I can find around here, but I may need a few things we can only get out there,"

"Write up a list, and I'll see what I can do," Max said, Sandeman took of with a couple of transgenics behind him, Max sat down next to Logan and smiled at him, she didn't know what to say, the look on his face told her he was feeling the same, "I better go and see if anything needs to be done," She excused her self

"Yeah," he replied clearing his throat, turning back to his computer his fingers poised over the keyboard, he was filed with excitement, more than the last two times they had tried to get rid of this thing that was keeping him from properly touching the woman he loved, he had a feeling that this time was for real.

Max sat on top of one of the highest buildings I the city, it wasn't as good as her space needle but it would have to do, she could see the front gates that led into the city, the police cars where gone bout a group of humans still stood there yelling and holding up signs, a burning X was placed I front of the gates again, a news reporter and cameraman behind them, hoping to get something interesting on tape that could possibly give them the promotion that they wanted, she wasn't to interested in them, her thoughts where set on what Sandeman had said, she didn't want to get her hopes up, the last two times had ended badly, she didn't want to get let down again, she didn't know if she could handle it this time, she had only just allowed herself to let Logan Cale back into her life properly, she didn't want to have to push him away again, she knew that it wouldn't be long until, she pushed him away for good, she thought about how it could be if this virus was really going away, she thought about Gem and feeling she got when Jewel was placed in her arms, she smiled subconsciously

"Hey little fella," Joshua's friendly voice brought her back to reality, "Logan told me virus bitch going down,"

"That's the plan," she said to him,

"I told you father could help," he smiled sitting down next to her

"Yeah I'm not going to get my hopes up though," Max said "he might not be able to do it."

"If anyone can, father can, he created you, all of us, he'll do it," Joshua hugged her, and Max allowed herself to smile again, having a renewed feeling of hope.

Logan and Sandeman sat at the computer, Sandeman had produced a list of all the things he needed, that he couldn't find around the city, having four transgenics who knew what they where doing made it a lot easier, the things that he had found sat on a table, already put together ready and waiting for the missing parts,

"A lot of this stuff, will be easy to get, but this item here," he pointed to the third item on the list "they stopped making them available to the public back in '05, only high Tec agencies could get one, is there anything you can use instead,"

Sandeman looked at the item, concentration written on his face, "not that I can think of, this is pretty important, it quiet essential, I need the blood machine in order to find the right strain that is holding the virus in Max's blood we have to make sure that everything is done properly," he said "maybe you could find it back at manticore,"

"The only problem there, is that it was burnt to the ground,"

"This item is durable, it could withhold fire," Sandeman told him, "it could be worth checking out," Logan turned towards Luke, who had taking on the job of assembling and directing,

"Luke, I need you to find me a team that could get into manticore and find this item," he pointed to the screen" and then another to get the rest on this list, I'll pull up some addresses, some of it wont be easy to retrieve,"

"No problem, Logan," he took off to do as he was asked,

"So how long do you think it will take once we have everything we need,"

"Maybe 5 or 6 days, if these transgenics have been trained properly maybe less" Sandeman replied, Logan frowned, he was getting impatient, and he wanted to hold Max in his arms again, but they had waited this long a few more days wont kill him.

Ames White stood by his car in the dark street, waiting to meet someone, he looked up at the building across from him, he could just make out the man holding the sniper riffle, he had assigned there to take out his father, the Conclave came first. His father had lost that priority when he had left, turning his back on it. It had taken them a couple of years to find him and his brother, but they had finely be able to track them down and tuck them away in asylum where they could keep an eye on them, after awhile, people stopped asking questions, if C.J hadn't escaped that time then they would still be in hiding, but then it had worked out in the end, he would be able to find out what he needed to know, then take out 452, he was hoping that she would follow Sandeman then he could just do it here and now, he watched the street glancing in both directions hoping to see her. But he only saw his father

"Give me good news," Ames said

"They don't trust me as much as you thought they would,"

"So you've found out nothing,"

"I know they can get out of the city undetected I just don't know where," he replied a cold sweet started

"You're nervous,"

"You have an explosive in the back of my neck why wouldn't I be," He replied,

"Well it almost over with," Ames replied, he pulled out something which looked like a pen out of his pocket and pressed a small button, he didn't get the result he was looking for, his father should be dead right now, he was lying to him, he no longer had the metal his neck, and he was on friendlier terms with the transgenics than he was saying "were you followed" Sandeman fought the urge to look at Max who was hiding in the shadow behind White,

"No, I don't think so," he replied, Max saw White glance up at the building and she followed his gaze, he feline eyes zoomed in and she saw the man on top of the building, light from the moon reflected briefly off the telescope, she didn't want to give herself away until she was sure that Sandeman was in danger, she needed him to get rid of this virus, White nodded to the top of the building, Sandeman looked up behind him, horror on his face when he saw the flash of light, Max moved quickly blurring, she ran towards Sandeman knocking him to the ground as a shot rang out, Pain pieced her leg. Another shot sounded and blood began pumping from Sandeman stomach, Despite the pain she got up, and turned to white, ready to fight, she took a quick glace at Sandeman he was still breathing short sallow breaths a hand pressed firmly over the bullet hole, she had to make this quick she need to get him back to terminal city, so they could try and save him, she flung towards White her fist connecting with his stomach, he hardly even reacted to the blow, but hit max sending her stumbling back, she lost balance on her wounded leg and fell to the floor, she managed to roll out of the way as bullet sped towards her impacting with the road next to her, she was felling light headed from the loss of blood, she tried to stand again, White was walking slowly towards her, taking his time, watching as she struggled to stand up, he placed one foot on her chest and Max gasped out as he pressed his foot down, max felt a rib crack, and she gasped again,

"Well 452, I finely have you where I want you," he said applying more pressure,

"Why don't you just get it over with then" she said her bad girl defensiveness taking over her fear, the sound of a motor drowned out Ames reply, and he went flying back as Alex skidded the bike into him stooping just in time to stop from running max over, he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up swinging her onto the bike behind him,

"Where's Sandeman," She said

"Moles got him," he replied as her made the engine roar and then headed back to terminal City

"Max," Logan cried out when he saw Alec carrying her in, Mole was carrying Sandeman, both where unconscious the medic trained transgenics rushed over to asses the situation, they where both placed on makeshift tables, made out of benches found in other places that had been removed and placed in the area that had been assigned for there little hospital for the wounded transgenics that showed up and the ones that went into labor, as about a half a dozen transgenics huddled around them, stepping in to action as they tried to stop the bleeding of both victims, Sandeman breathing was more ragged now, as he was hooked up to a ventilator, 4 of the 6 transgenics worked on saving him, Max had only lost a lot of blood , and suffered a cracked rib, once they could stop the bleeding, she would be fine after some rest, but Sandeman was an ordinary, he didn't have the fast heeling and thick skin of a transgenic, they managed to stop the bleeding but his breathing was still coming out slower and slower, the ventilator could only do so much for him,

A few hours later, Max opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a sleeping Logan, sitting in a chair his glasses sat awkwardly on his face, he was wearing his white glove and held her hand in his, Max smiled then winced in pain as she tried to sit up, he stirred as he hand became empty, then smiled when he saw Max sitting on the end of the table,

"How you feeling," he asked, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his ungloved hand,

"How long have I been out," she asked, not ignoring the question but thinking it sounded more like a statement

"About 5 hours," he replied,

"What about Sandeman, is he alright," She asked trying to stand up, he legs buckled underneath her, and Logan first reaction was to catch her, his arms went around her waist, he nearly dropped her when they both realized what had happened, Max pulled away, Logan stepped back,

"Damn it, Logan," Max cried out,

* * *

please review yada yada yada 


End file.
